Snapshots
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: A series of G/E drabbles, each exactly 100 words, written to various prompts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A series of G/E drabbles written for a list of prompts I found. 750 prompts, to be exact, and I intend to write just that many. (ten per chapter.) Some will be fluffy, some sad, some smutty, some George-centered, some Elliot-centered, some pre-slash, some canon, some AU. There will be something for everyone! Please review. :)

* * *

001. Air  
George listened to the wind, over-analyzing it, since that's who he was. Elliot would laugh, but he didn't care.

Air was a lot like life, really. Sometimes it was warm and sweet. Sometimes it was cold and bitter, stinging, hurting as you tried to breathe. Sometimes it radiated happiness, other times sadness and pain.

It was spring now: the air smelled of cut grass, and wind chimes were ringing softly. It matched his mood perfectly. Elliot would be home soon, and then he'd finally get to meet Elliot's kids. They had an amazing fun night planned.

Definitely a warm day.

002. Earth  
"Do I _look _like the kind of person who enjoys camping?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Come oon, George, please?" Elliot pouted. "The kids are looking forward to it. Please?"

George sighed, but didn't give in. "No. Last time I went camping, I was a kid, and it ended in disaster."

"What, did you step in poison ivy?" Elliot asked, snorting.

"That would've been like a picnic," George said. "I did get poison ivy, but I also got stung by bees, _and _my father okayed berries that were actually poisonous, _and _I ended up in the ER."

"Oh," Elliot said. "Never mind, then."

003. Fire  
"Elliot, what happened?" George demanded, looking at the stove.

"Damn thing's allergic to me," Elliot said.

"Great," George said, rolling his eyes. "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

Elliot remained silent.

"Elliot!" George exclaimed. "You have four kids in this apartment and no fire extinguisher?"

Elliot looked sheepish. "I'll buy one tomorrow. Sorry, it just slipped my mind."

George sighed, embracing him. "It's okay, but please be more careful. I worry about you."

Elliot hugged him, then asked, "Anyway, can we put this out now?"

George nodded, filling a glass with water. He poured it on the stove, extinguishing the small fire.

004. Water  
The shower was hot, steamy. George sighed in pleasure, leaning back.

Elliot entered the shower and started stroking George's cock. "O-oh," George gasped, blushing heavily.

Elliot pinned George to the wall, holding his arms above his head, and started biting his neck. George had to bite his lip to keep quiet.

He was quickly at the edge, panting and groaning, arousal heightened beyond the point of no return. The strokes increased in speed and roughness, and he started to whine loudly.

"Elliot! Oh, god…" George cried, muscles tensing. He arched his back-

And then George's cell phone rang, ruining everything.

005. Spirit  
"Do you think there's anything after this?" Elliot asked, looking around the church, anywhere but the casket at the front.

"I get asked that often. I never know what to say," George said, walking closer. "I'm just a psychiatrist: that's all. I don't know. I don't have the answers."

"But, do you…?" Elliot trailed off.

"Do I believe in anything?" George finished. He sat next to Elliot. "I don't know. Sometimes I do… sometimes I don't."

"You're not helping, Doc," Elliot whispered tearfully, finally gazing at Olivia's casket.

"I know. I'm sorry," George murmured, holding Elliot close as he cried.

006. Alone  
There was loneliness, and then there was _loneliness_: the kind that crushed your heart and soul.

George swallowed, looking around the empty apartment. He should have expected this, really. This was what he had agreed to when he'd gotten involved with a married man. It went against everything he believed in: Elliot's wife and kids deserved better.

George knew he was just a home-wrecker, but… he couldn't help it. Elliot was everything he wanted- and more. They were far from perfect, but the good outweighed the bad.

"I'm so selfish," he thought. "This is what I get."

The truth hurt.

007. Babble  
_New message from: Elliot._

"Huh," George thought, opening his cell phone.

"Okay, so, Doc, what would you say if I said I was bi? And I liked you? Like…"

George rolled his eyes. Elliot's voice was slurred and erratic; he couldn't have been drunker without being unconscious.

"I- I don't know why, but-" Elliot trailed off. "Call me back?"

George snorted. "Sure, I'll call you back. As soon as you learn not to drunk dial," he grumbled. He hit the erase button and left the room. By morning, he and Elliot had both forgotten the message.

Or so it seemed.

008. Blood  
Years later, any mention of the Brodus case still makes George cringe.

So many mistakes, which he had been too foolish to see. So many people denied justice because of his folly.

So much pain. So much blood.

He remembers the fingers tightening around his throat, head slammed against the wall. He remembers the blood gushing from his head and seeing Brodus's malicious face above him, certain that would be the last thing he ever saw.

He also remembers Elliot yelling and fighting Brodus away, and wondering, "Does he care?"

That's only one of the many unanswered questions he has.

009. Candles  
George set a half-dozen or so candles on the desk and lit them. He inhaled slowly, relishing the scent of lavender, and then set a bottle of massage oil on the bed and dimmed the lights.

Elliot had had a stressful day at work, and George knew this would de-stress him.

George walked downstairs, then guided Elliot to the bed and gently removed his shirt and pants. He rubbed the massage oil into Elliot's back, feeling the tension draining from the muscles.

"Thank you," Elliot murmured, sighing. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"It was worth it," George whispered.

010. Cat  
Everything had been going smoothly in their relationship, but of course, it couldn't be perfect.

It turned out that George's cat and Elliot's dog hated each other. Kipper the black lab and Pumpkin the fat cat fighting ended with many vicious bite marks and two bruised egos.

Both animals were okay, but their owners were nervous and couldn't decide what to do.

The question was answered for them when Pumpkin grabbed one of her toy mice and hesitantly sat it in front of Kipper. The dog responded by giving his favorite bone to her. The two had reached an agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review!

* * *

011. Claim  
Elliot used all of his restraint not to groan in frustration at the voice on the phone.

"What do you mean, my claim's denied? Did you see what that idiot did to my car? Yes, I know his insurance has to pay, but he was driving uninsured-" He huffed and hung up the phone.

"Relax," George said, walking over to him.

"I don't think I can," Elliot grumbled.

George rubbed his neck and shoulders. "I disagree."

Elliot grinned in spite of himself, pulling George closer. "As long as you don't try to shrink me."

"I won't," George promised, kissing him.

012. Content  
Even on Elliot's worst days, his kids could still make him smile. When he was with them, he could pretend nothing was wrong in the world.

He kicked the soccer ball to Lizzie and thought about a conversation from earlier. George didn't have kids, but Elliot hadn't been sure if he liked them or not. He handled kids well during cases, but that was different. Finally, earlier today, he'd asked him upfront, and George had said that he did like kids.

That had been a definite relief. Now he was certain that George would be a part of his life.

013. Dance  
There are many different kinds of dances: some solo, some with a large group, some with two moving together.

One dance Elliot has never heard of, though, is one with two people dancing separately.

But that's what he and George are doing. Carefully crafting every action around what the other is doing. Avoiding each other when possible, walking on eggshells the rest of the time. It's a dance.

It's difficult, keeping it in: sometimes he wishes he could just blurt it out and run.

But then the dance would end, and he isn't sure they could find a new one.

014. Daydreaming  
_"Don't listen to him, Liv! Take the shot!" Elliot yelled, desperate. He'd let the little boy die. He deserved to die too, and he wanted it that way._

_"No, Elliot," Olivia said, shaking her head._

"Elliot!"

Elliot startled, looking over at George.

"What happened?" George asked, voice soft.

"Daydreaming," Elliot lied.

George sighed. "You know, Elliot, this would be so much easier if you'd tell the truth. You were having a flashback. It's normal-"

"Don't," Elliot snapped. "You don't know shit."

"Set me straight, then," George said calmly.

_"Great idea, Huang, why didn't I think of that?" _Elliot thought sarcastically.

015. Devious  
George was on the phone, and Elliot determined that he was taking far too long.

He grinned and walked to George, starting to suck on his neck. George glared and pushed him lightly.

"C'mon," Elliot whispered into George's free ear.

"Quiet, it's my boss," George mouthed angrily.

"Uh-huh," Elliot hummed. "Well, he'll just have to wait, won't he?" He made a trail of kisses back to the nape of George's neck, which was guaranteed to drive him wild. He bit the spot.

"I, uh, I have to go," George gasped into the phone. "I'll call you later- sorry-"

Elliot smirked.

016. First Date  
Anyone watching Elliot as he walked around the movie theater with George would guess that he was waiting for a bomb to go off, not on a date. George couldn't say he was surprised at Elliot's nervousness, considering how Elliot's life had been until recently.

"Elliot, relax," George murmured. "No one we know is here, and even if they are, they won't mind."

Elliot sighed. "I know. I just…"

"Can't help it. I know." George grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Just try to enjoy the movie, okay?" he requested.

"I think I can do that," Elliot agreed, hugging George lightly.

017. Ecstatic  
"If this is how you react to me getting a graze wound on my arm, I'll have to get hurt more often."

"You will do no such thing, Elliot Stabler!"

Elliot grinned. He truly was touched by George's response to his injury- rushing to the hospital, taking care of him, but without overdoing it or babying him. It made him feel loved.

"I love you, George," Elliot said softly.

George blinked. It was the first time either of them had said those words.

"I… I love you too," George whispered happily. He sat next to Elliot and kissed him deeply.

018. Enemies  
Elliot glared as he watched George's boyfriend, an FBI sniper, enter George's office. Aidan was taller and more muscular than Elliot would ever be.

Aidan had met George during a case, and had protected him from a suspect. He made George more relaxed than Elliot had ever seen him. He even brought out George's elusive sense of humor. It was no surprise that George had fallen for him.

What angered Elliot the most was that he had planned to tell George everything, the day Aidan had shown up. He hated Aidan and made that clear to him.

It wasn't enough.

019. Family  
Elliot knew his kids well: likes, dislikes, beliefs, strengths, weaknesses. But he was surprised to learn that they knew him just as well. Better than he knew himself, sometimes.

They figured things out quickly when he started talking about George (sometimes complaining, sometimes expressing admiration or confusion).

"Dad," Maureen said when Elliot told them about George again, "You must be the only one who can't see it!"

"Can't see what?" Elliot asked. All four kids giggled.

"We'll let you figure it out," Maureen said. "But hurry, okay? Otherwise, he'll just give up on you and move on."

Elliot was stunned.

020. Friends  
"Thanks," Elliot said gratefully, reaching out to grab the bags of food. "My car broke."

"No problem, Detective," George said smoothly. He sat at an empty desk and pulled his own sandwich out. "So what case did you need help with?"

"I didn't," Elliot said simply.

"Huh?" George asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I asked you to come have lunch with us. I never said there was a case."

"Then…" George looked at him for a long moment, then trailed off.

"Can't friends just enjoy their lunch break together?" Elliot asked innocently.

George finally understood what Elliot meant. "We can," he said.


End file.
